islefandomcom-20200215-history
Patch 0.1.11.3067
WARNING: Isle v4 is unfinished and still has some crashing issues, for the most stable game experience, please play on isle v3. Database Schema has changed: Server Admins will need to reset their databases with this patch so saving works properly with the new database and nesting systems. *'New: Nesting System:' Please see this forum post for more details. Nesting Mechanic Details *'New:' Native Database Engine **Can now save characters, accounts and nests in a more efficient way using less server performance. **Databases are now saved in "TheIsle/Saved/Databases" Subfolder instead of the folder root. *Fixed Width of Saved Folder Config Label in Settings UI *Added missing foliagetypes. *Added lakes on V4. *Added 0 bonedepth blending on feet to fix feet stretching during anims for tribals. *Updated V4 map. Biomes/Proc Foliage/ Food types. *Updated savannah/redwoods to have edible food. *Started road system on v4. *Additional variations of Giga threat sound *Made Swamp and Plains material instances, created one swamp at approx x06_y04 on V4. *Updated some Trike skins, added Yellow Trike skin, added Jungle Utah skin. *'Fixed:' SQL Query Error for GetSavedLocation in Progression Game Mode. *Updated foliage types for v4. *Added updated biome pieces. *Completed more on v4 map. *fixed character spawn volume to not be blocked by other volumes *added character spawns to v4 *v4 prototype launch changes. *Fix Error Msg for Failed Import Component PathFollowingComponent. *Fixed missing footstep particles for small and medium dinosaurs *Increased trace distance for footstep effects to make sure they play for larger creatures *Start of tribal footsteps collection *Adjustments to Triceratops animation timings *Lowered volume of Giganotosaurus calls *Optimized fish & bird assets a fair bit *'Changed:' Nesting is now enabled by default. *'Fixed:' Progression Points/Progression Tier not loading correctly from the database. *Added Galli skins, fixed rocks on V4. *Converted all man-made ancient ruins assets over to the master prop shader *Created new gore shader for rotting carcasses, uses spec map stored in diffuse alpha channel+gloss mask for a wet look *Set up nest assets to actually use material instances instead of having a separate shader for each model, gave them detail maps. *Added a few lakes and plains biome to V4. *Added flesh physical material *Updated broadleaf biome. Minor map edits. *Added Main Menu Scenes *'Disabled:' Thirst Loss on vocal spamming for dinosaurs. *Added More Nesting Functionality and the ability to spawn at a invited nest. *Improved Main Menu UI *Added a Background to Battleye Error Message Boxes *Added a new warning message box for when the steam online subsystem fails with some more helpful information. *'Changed:' Beta Branch Name/Build ID are no longer displayed when not connected properly to steam. *Added Higher Detailed Main Menu Logo. *'Changed:' Mac and Linux Platforms don't load Main Menu Scenes. *'Added:' Option to Disable Early Access Startup Warning Dialog in Game Settings. *'Fixed:' Settings were sometimes not saving correctly to disk. *'Fixed:' Crash for Mac and Linux on Game Exit. *'Fixed:' Main Menu Scenes are showing up on Connection Hosting Menu. *Options for AI, Growth and Nesting now load correctly in the Connection Menu. *Added a new Invite Message Box for both Nest and Group Invites. *Anti Spam Prevention Added for receiving invites sent by the same person for groups. *Improved Performance of handling Nest and Group Invites by 10x. *'Improved:' Functionality of Group Invite System. *'Fixed:' Nests were not respawning correctly after server restart. *'Fixed:' Nests were not being assigned to the owner on character relog or server restart. *'Fixed:' Nest invites were not working correctly. *'Fixed:' Points, Food and Eggs for Nests now save properly. *'Fixed:' Players could add food to destroyed nests. *'Fixed:' Hitting the Nest Build key in a chat window would still a build a nest. *'Changed:' Destroyed nests are now cleaned up after 15 minutes. *'Fixed:' Players could add food to destroyed nests. *'Fixed:' Hitting the Nest Build key in a chat window would still a build a nest. *'Fixed:' Nests are now properly destroyed on player death. *'Fixed:' Nest Button wasn't visible. *'Fixed:' Dev Button stopped working on progression screen. *'Fixed:' Several Isle v4 Map Errors. *'Fixed:' Dev Button stopped working on progression screen. *'Fixed:' Destroyed nests still generated eggs *'Fixed:' Nests had weird collision for big dinosaurs. *'Fixed:' Large dinosaurs couldn't build nests. *'Improved:' Server Performance of PlayerStates *'Improved:' Play In Editor Unique ID System. *'Improved:' Nest Active Egg Replication. *'Fixed:' Nest Eggs not being destroyed correctly after use. *'Added:' New Main Menu Scene *'Changed:' Main Menu Scenes are now hidden from the Connection Server List. *'Added:' Message Boxes showing the spawning process of a nest. *'Added:' Error message if a nest spawn fails, (destroyed, no eggs, invite expired etc) *'Fixed:' Nests now force save when a egg is added or destroyed. *'Added:' Native C++ Class for Nests for more Nesting Optimizations. *'Added:' Nest Skin Selection. Babies will spawn with the same skin as the parent of the nes/eggs. *'Changed:' Carnivores and Herbivores should no longer gain progression points while they have a active nest. *Worked on transition from spruce to plains on V4 map. *'Fixed:' Dinosaurs that spawned from a nest couldn't progress to the next tier once they are an adult. *'Improved:' Combat Log AI System & Performance *'Fixed:' Bug that could cause you to duplicate your Combat Log AI Body. *'Fixed:' Combat Log AI System now works for humans too and not just dinosaurs. *Updated Dinosaur Pre-load list + Character States. *'Improved:' Database Saving and Character States. *Updated more spruce and plains areas on V4. Category:Patch Notes Category:Information